Competencia para enamorarte
by Karito Heaven3
Summary: Fuyu tiene 17 años, por sus padres, regresó a su lugar de nacimiento donde conoció a un chico el cual se enamoro por 1 vez, Lysandro. Ella siempre fracaso en el amor, por ello ya no cree en el y piensa que es una estupidez. Su primo, Dimitry, piensa que no debe ser asi, entonces, él organiza una pequeña competencia, donde participan los chicos que piensa que son buenos para ella.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Competencia para enamorarte

Fuyu POV

* * *

Dicen que la gente madura más rápido por el sufrimiento, y yo soy una de estas... Podríamos decir que desde los 10 años soy madura, pero igual actúo infantilmente con las personas que quiero. Soy muy diferente a las demás chicas, odio lo cursi, odio el rosa, cosa que amaba de pequeña pero ya no, odio usar putifaldas, amo leer mangas, cómics y ver anime... ósea soy medio Friki... Me llega un comino lo que dicen de mí, yo soy así.

En el amor soy un asco, cuando me enamoro termino arruinando todo o simplemente a él le gusta otra chica... Mi himno es Romance en Re Sostenido de PXNDX, una canción que simplemente me llena y describe lo que siento.

Hoy es mi primer día en el Sweet Amoris... que nombre más estúpido, pero la educación es buena y me servirá para ser una médica muy reconocida y poder largarme de mi casa...sé que es huir de mis problemas, pero ya no soporto ese lugar.

\- Buenos días señorita Clare -creo que es la directora.- tiene que dirigirse a la sala de delegados para terminar su transferencia.

\- Señora directora, por favor solo dígame Fuyu y me podría mostrar dónde queda la dichosa sala.

La directora me la mostró con gusto... A veces saber tratar con los adultos me sirve.

\- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Nathaniel?

\- Buenos días, Yo soy Nathaniel el delegado principal... ¿Puedo ayudarte?- me contesto un chico de ojos miel muy hermosos.

\- Amnmn bueno yo- olvide decirlo... cuando veo a un chico "sexy" me pongo nerviosa. - Soy nueva... y la directora me dijo algo sobre mis papeles de transferencia. - vi que el joven tenía una montaña de papeles en su escritorio y...- No quiero molestarte... me puedes decir como terminar mi papeleo, he visto que tienes mucho que hacer y creo que sería peor dejarte hacer mi papeleo.

\- NO...- se puso rojo.- yo lo hago, no quiero incomodarte. A parte es mi trabajo.

\- Nathaniel por favor insisto, me preocupa que tengas mucho trabajo y que tengas más por mí.

\- Amnn yo...- Creo que puedo freír un huevo en su cara- Tienes que ir a buscar al profesor Dimitry para que te puedas inscribir en su clase, ya que es el único salón donde hay cupo.

\- Dijiste Dimitry... ¿Dimitry Clare?

\- Si- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿lo conoces?

\- Claro. Es mi primo... no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

\- ¿Primo?- vi cómo se dio un golpe en la frente.- Nathaniel eres un idiota- esto último dijo susurrando.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? - me reí un poco- me llamo Fuyu Clare y tú eres Nathaniel...

\- Amsterdom... Nathaniel Amsterdom... Un gusto.

\- Pues espero llevarme bien contigo. Te traeré el papeleo luego, primero buscaré a mi primo. - dije mientras salía de la sala.

Salí de aquella sala y me fije la hora, en mi reloj colgante, y vi a Dimitry desde lejos y me acerque a él.

\- ¡Dimitry! ¿Cómo has estado? te extrañe mucho - dije mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Fuyu, pequeña, estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- Podríamos decir que si... Y Magdalena ¿Cómo está?

\- Excelente y preciosa como siempre. - Ella es su novia es muy hermosa y es comprensible.

\- Me alegro... Primo, Nathaniel me pidió que me firmaras esto- le mostré el documento de transferencia y él sonrió.

\- Parece que soy tu tutor, ahora te protegeré más...Fuyu me olvide decirte… Me casaré con Magdalena- él se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Es en serio? - Asintió- ¡Qué bien! Son la pareja perfecta, Alababa a los dioses que te dieron la valentía de por fin pedirle su mano.

\- Cállate… Espero que te consigas una pareja para ese día. -le di una mirada asesina. - Fuyu ya es hora que te consigas un novio, ya tienes 17 años, yo a tu edad ya tenía 30 ex...

\- Se lo diré a Magdalena.

\- Está bien, me callaré... pero dime cómo te pareció Nathaniel.

\- Dimitry, ¿es en serio?- puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Solo dime...

\- Me pareció simpático, buena persona, me gustan sus ojos, parece una persona muy responsable, pero se esfuerza mucho y eso me preocupa...

\- ¿Te preocupas por él? - dijo y me miró con una cara de estar tramando algo...- ¿te gustó?

\- DIMITRY RECIÉN LO CONOZCO.

\- Puede ser amor a la primera vista...

\- Eso no existe... Dim no me quiero enamorar... ya han jugado con mi corazón muchas veces que hasta hay versiones para Windows 7, 8, xp y Android.

\- Sé que algún día te enamorarás...

\- Sigue soñando, ya firma esto.- Lo firmó y me lo entregó- Gracias, nos vemos más tarde en clase.

\- Hasta luego.

Con los papeles en mano me dirigí a la sala de delegados.

\- Nathaniel… ¿Estás ahí?

\- Si... AUCH! -Este estaba en el piso recogiendo su lapicero y se golpeó con la mesa.

\- Nathaniel. ¿Estás bien?- me acerque para asegurarme que estaba bien.

\- Emnmn si, en perfecto estado. - Él estaba más rojo que un tomate- Si quieres dime Nath...

\- Está bien, Nath... Acá están los papeles-Le entregué los papeles- ya los firmó, bueno me retiro quiero conocer el lugar.

\- Gracias por esto, puedes ir a revisar el instituto sola o ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Prefiero ir por mi cuenta... A parte no te quiero interrumpir, y menos estorbar.

\- Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos luego... Cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a verme.

\- Está bien, Chao.- y me largue de la sala.

Nathaniel POV

* * *

"Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos luego... Cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a verme"... Es en serio Nath, no pudiste decir " Fuyu espera ya terminé, te puedo acompañar, aparte tú nunca serías un estorbo", pero no, me salió esa tontería, por qué esa pequeña de ojos grises y cabello café me gusta tanto… digo me parece muy linda.

Después de estar 5 minutos, de estar arrepintiéndome por no haberle insistido a Fuyu hasta que se abrió la puerta.

\- Nathaniel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- Claro, Profesor Dimitry… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ahora dime solo Dimitry, vengo a hablar sobre Fuyu...

\- So-sobre Fu-Fuyu…- Excelente el primo de ella viene a conversar y yo le hablo como un tarado. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- ¿Te parece simpática? ¿Linda? O quizás… ¿Te atrae de una manera sexual? - Esto tiene que ser una broma...

\- ¿D-de m-manera s-sexual? ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Entonces no te atrae...

\- No, digo sí, pero yo esto yo... Me parece una chica hermosa y creo que me gusta.

\- Eso quería escuchar. Bueno me retiro. Solo eso quería saber.

\- Espere, por qué la pregunta.

\- Ya te enterarás...Nos vemos en clase. - dicho esto se fue dejándome varias dudas.

No entiendo el por qué y el cómo estuve metido en este interrogatorio… Fuyu… Tu primo es raro…

Fuyu POV

* * *

Ya voy como 10 minutos sentada en la escalera que aburrido, veré el segundo piso... ESTA IGUAL QUE ABURRIDO, es igual que el 1er piso... Un momento, vi una puerta abierta, y por ello decidí pasar por ella, y me encontré con otras escaleras, mnmnmnm interesante, la curiosidad me mató y subí por estas hasta llegar a la azotea... Increíble... Que hermosa vista...

Me quedé sorprendida por tan hermosa vista y una brisa tan fresca que hacía que mi cabello se moviera, pero sentí que unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de la cadera, me taparon mi boca y me llevaron detrás de unos casilleros viejos.

\- Oigan hay alguien aquí, ahhh pura imaginación mía- era el conserje quién hablaba. Miré al pelirrojo que me sujeto de esa manera y me hizo una señal de silencio.- A entendido, ahora voy- dijo el señor por su boqui toqui- por qué en esta escuela siempre hay algo que limpiar.

Y el conserje se fue, el pelirrojo aun no me soltaba.

\- ¿Podrías soltarme?

\- Y si no quiero...

\- Te dejaré estéril... ¿Me entiendes? - este me soltó y yo suspiré- ¿Por qué rayos me sujetaste de esa manera?

\- Mira tabla agradéceme, porque gracias a mí no te enviaron a dirección en tu 1er día de clases.

\- ¿Tabla?

\- Si de tabla de planchar por PLANA.

\- No soy plana, quizás para ti si, por que te gustan aquellas que trabajan en las esquinas de noche.

\- Quizás...- soltó una pequeña risilla... PUTO- y tabla… ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Tabla tus nalgas, yo me llamo Fuyu Clare.

\- CÁLLATE IDIOTA.

\- Bueno pero no te enojes, pero admítelo no tienes mucho que digamos...

\- CÁLLATE... NO SOY PLANO.

\- Como digas... ¿Y cómo te digo ya que no eres el señor plano?

\- Castiel Helminthom.

\- Pues un gusto Castiel.- Admiren mi sarcasmo, él solo se volteó y sacó una caja de cigarrillos.- ¿Fumas?

\- Si...- dijo metiéndose el cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

\- Te hace mal, de verías dejar de fumar.

\- CÁLLATE PARECES MI MADRE.

\- Solo digo... Te puede dar Cáncer y... Eso lleva a la muerte en muchos casos.

\- No me importa.

\- Castiel - agarré su cigarro, lo lancé al piso y lo pise para apagarlo- Lo hice por tu bien.

\- QUÉ MIERDA HACES...

\- Lo tenía que hacer, no quiero que nadie más muera por eso...

\- Bahhhh...entonces me tendrás que pagar por eso- dijo mientras me acorralaba a en una pared.

\- Castiel aléjate - y solo se acercó más y más pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- Castiel, puedo saber por qué estás tan cerca de esa bella dama

Un joven de cabello blanco con negro en las puntas, ojos de diferentes color, uno de color medio ámbar y el otro de color verde... Me quedé embobada por su mirada...Pero que estoy diciendo... _Te puedes enamorar a primera vista quién sabe_... Dimitry me dijo una vez eso, pero nunca lo creí... Un momento… esa heterocromia… se me hace familiar...

\- Bah... Lysandro interrumpiste en la mejor parte. - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía a la puerta - lo continuaremos luego- me guiño un ojo y se fue.

\- Perdona a mi amigo, es muy problemático, ¿Te hizo algún daño señorita?

\- Emnmn no... Yo bueno también me tengo que ir...Emnmn nos vemos...

\- Espera.- él me sujetó de la muñeca antes de que me fuera por la puerta- ¿Cuál es tu bello nombre?

\- Fuyu Clare... Emnmn ya me tengo que ir nos vemos...- me solté de su agarré y me fui corriendo hasta mi salón que estaba en el 1er piso D8

Me cansé, ¿Por qué corrí así? Quizás no quería estar más tiempo ahí arriba a solas con Lysandro... Lysandro hasta su nombre es igual... Sería una extraña coincidencia... Pero eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad.

\- Señorita Clare, solo porque es tu 1er día te perdonaré esta- dijo mi querido profesor Dimitry.

Cuando entré al salón sentí como todas las chicas babeaban por Dim... parece que Magdalena tiene competencia.

\- Bueno Clase, Ella es Fuyu Clare, mi prima hermana, por favor sean amables con ella.

\- Gracias Profesor Dimitry- Ok fue raro...- Por favor ignoren el hecho de que sea prima de nuestro profesor.

\- Bueno Fuyu te sentaras al lado de ... - había dos sitios disponibles, uno al lado de una chica rubia que se notaba que se cree que es la reina del mundo, y otro al lado de un chico de ojos verde esmeralda con cabello marrón. Por favor, con la chica, por favor... - Kentin Williams. - hasta ahora no sé por qué rogué.

\- ¿Te quieres sentar al lado de la ventana o aquí? - me pregunto el tal Kentin.

\- Si no incomoda prefiero la ventana.

\- Tenía un presentimiento de que dirías eso, tu primo, mejor dicho el profesor nos dijo que te gustaba mucho ver el cielo y la naturaleza.

\- ¿Dim habla de mí?

\- Claro, nos dijo que eras una chica muy linda y no mintió eres muy hermosa- se sonrojó-... Digo bueno que eres linda tal como lo mencionó tu primo.

\- Gra-Gracias - Genial, excelente un chico me dijo hermosa- ¿Y eres bueno en los estudios?

\- Podríamos decir que sí, soy el 1er puesto... ¿Y tú?

\- También, veo que tendré competencia.

\- Entonces prepárate.

\- Nahhh. No seré 1er puesto voluntariamente, soy muy distraída y me encanta dibujar en clase.

\- ¿Dibujas? ¿Me muestras uno de tus dibujos?

\- Claro.- saqué mi Block de dibujos y se lo mostré.

\- Este genial este - señaló mi dibujo favorito- Tienes una buena habilidad.

\- Sr Williams, Srta. Clare podrían tomar un poco de atención.

\- Disculp...

\- Fue mi culpa profesor Dimitry le pedí que me mostrará algunos de sus dibujos.

\- A esta bien, pero tomen nota, esto vendrá en el examen.

Ambos asentimos y nos pusimos a anotar lo que Dim decía, había veces donde nos reíamos disimuladamente por Amber, la rubia que babeaba por Dim... Pobechito según Kentin, tiene a una bruja babeando por él.

\- ¿Fuyu quieres almorzar conmigo? - dijo Kentin.

\- No, gracias, es que no tengo comida. Comeré en casa.- Miento, no comeré, no tengo hambre.

\- Lo entiendo, nos vemos luego. - dijo el ojiverde mientras salía del salón.

\- Fuyu, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Dimitry mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dije mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

\- Dime... ¿Cómo te pareció Kentin? ¿Te pareció lindo? ¿Simpático? ¿Genial? ¿Sexy?

\- ¡¿DIMITRY ES EN SERIO?!

\- Fuyu debes de admitir de que es un buen partido.

\- Buen partido mi abuela.

\- Ok, ya entendí. No metas a Mamá Charlie en esto.- Así le decimos a nuestra abuelita.- Pero ya en serio, ¿cómo te pareció?

\- Simpático, Inteligente, Alegre, Gracioso, Militar, linda sonrisa... SU CABELLO ES MÁS SEDOSO QUE EL MÍO, DIOS... quiero que me diga su secreto...

\- Tenemos a otro más...

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, pensaba en voz alta... Y se puede saber por qué Srta. Clare llegó tarde a mi clase.

\- Es una linda historia...- me miró con su cara de " ¿es enserio?"... Puff ya fue...- estaba en la azotea ...

\- Fuyu ese lugar está PROHIBIDO para los alumnos, no queremos que un idiota se caiga o se tire de ahí arriba.

\- Dimitry, te dije que nunca más. Confía en mí.

\- Y lo hago... - me dedico una tierna sonrisa- ¿Y estabas solas o acompañada?

\- Dim... - bueno solo diré que si mi mirada matará... Dimitry ni siquiera se tendría que molestar en respirar - ¿Es en serio?

\- Solo pregunto.

\- Sí, no estaba sola- suspiré - un tal Castiel Helminthom estaba también, después subió un tal Lysandro...

\- ¿Ainsworth?

\- Emnmn no sé, no le pregunté.

\- ¿Pero por qué no le preguntaste?

\- Porque me fui - mejor dicho, hui gaymente - ya que tenía clases con cierto profesor.

\- ¿Castiel te pareció simpático?

\- Un poco, me gustó su ojos grises y me ayudo para que el conserje no me vea- rodee los ojos.- Es del tipo Tsundere y fuma.

\- Ok, entiendo… hay alguien más…- Eh?...- Te veo después, cuídate.- Me beso la mejilla y se fue.

En serio… Dimitry planea algo... Y ese algo no creo que me gustará...

Castiel POV

* * *

(Advertencia: Mi no se hace responsable por la actitud de este Andrés digo Castiel... Cualquier crítica comunicar, gracias)

Ah! Que aburrido. ODIO ESTO, maldita cárcel educativa, si me dieran un centavo por cada minuto que Farres me aburriera, me compraría una guitarra nueva y un amplificador. Ya van pasando como 2 horas desde que el estúpido de Lysandro me interrumpió con la tabla esa. Desde entonces, " mi mejor amigo" se enojó conmigo sin razón.

_ Flashback_

_\- Castiel, podría saber el por qué de su acercamiento con Fuyu_

_\- Porque puedo quería hacerlo._

_\- Castiel, no debes actuar de esa forma con una señorita, en especialmente ella._

_\- Lysandro, ¿por qué mierda te pones así? es la primera vez que actúas así cuando me acerco a una chica, ¿qué es para ti esa tabla?_

_\- Se llama Fuyu Christine Clare Kurosaki._

_\- Fuyu... Tabla... Es lo mismo._

_\- Su nombre es Fuyu...Te pediría por favor que no te le vuelvas a acercar de esa manera._

_\- Ni lo sueñes victoriano, mejor busca tu libreta._

_\- No me molesta tu comentario, solo no quiero que te le acerques así, eso es todo. Con permiso._

_ Fin del flashback._

Y así el niño Lysandro se sentó en otra carpeta y no me ha hablado. No sé por qué actuó así y tampoco sé por qué carajos actué así…

ODIO ESTO… alguien sáqueme de aquí.

\- Disculpe necesito hablar con el Sr. Helminthom- era el profesor de Historia, Dimitry Clare… Clare… en donde he escuchado eso…

\- Sr. Helminthom- Dijo el profesor Farres.- El profesor te llama.

Me paré de golpe y me dirigí fuera del salón donde estaba Dimitry.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hice?

\- Nada, eso espero. ¿Conoces a Fuyu Clare?

\- ¿La tabla?... Si… ¿Pasa algo con eso?

\- ¿Tabla?

\- Ya sabes de tabla de planchar por plana.

\- Castiel ella es mi prima, como una hermana menor para mi.- me miró con mala cara… mierda… no lo sabía.- ¿Y qué te pareció ella?

\- Una tabla.

\- Digo en serio, Castiel.- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me pareció muy histérica e irritante.- dije.

\- Fuyu tenía razón, eres de aquellos que son tsunderes.

\- YO NO SOY TSUNDERE… AUNQUE NO SÉ QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO.

\- Si eres tsundere… y admite que mi primita te gusta.

\- Como me puede gustar una tabla de planchar como ella.- me sonroje un poco, pero que carajos... POR QUÉ ME SONROJE - Y si sí, que te importaría.- ¿Y POR QUÉ DIJE ESTO?

\- Bueno solo eso quería escuchar… espero que le tengas más respeto a MI prima. Nos vemos… Ah y deja de fumar.

\- No me fastidies… eres igual a tu prima.

\- ¿Ella te vio fumar?

\- Sí. ¿Y?

\- No lo vuelvas hacer frente de ella. Le afecta un poco.

\- No entiendo.

\- Solo digo que a ella y a mí nos afecta un poco, pero más a ella.

\- Está bien, no fumaré en frente de ella. ¿Feliz?

\- Un poco. Nos vemos. – Dimitry se fue y me dejo ahí solo. Perfecta oportunidad para fumar.

Encendí mi cigarro y empecé a fumar. Me pregunto por qué a esa tabla y a Dimitry le afecta ver a alguien fumar… Bahhh no sé por qué me preocupo por ella…

Fuyu POV

* * *

Como teníamos 40 minutos de almuerzo, me dirigí al jardín. Era un hermoso lugar, no tanto como la vista de aquella azotea, pero era muy hermosa. Me senté en el pasto y me puse a ver el cielo… _Sabes Fuyu, pienso que cuando miras el cielo es como si las nubes fueran las almas de las personas que quieres, ¿No lo crees?..._ Tío…

Saqué de mi bolso mi block de dibujos y empecé a perfeccionar un dibujo con una frase de mi canción favorita. Esta hoja, por el viento, salió volando por el viento y cayó a los pies de alguien.

\- Disculpe, señorita esto es suyo– dijo, señalando mi dibujo, el joven con ojos de distinto color muy hermosos, y de un estilo victoriano… Era él… Lysandro- ¿Fuyu?

Mierda… me quede embobada, su mirada me causa esa sensación que tanto odio… esas estúpidas "maripositas en el estómago"… Qué asco… No debe ser eso… ni siquiera lo conozco, pero hay algo en él que se me hace muy familiar…

\- Fuyu, ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

\- Emnmn – sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar un poco – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Me alegro. Disculpe mis modales, soy Lysandro Ainsworth. Un gusto señorita Fuyu Clare. – dijo haciendo una reverencia… Parece un príncipe… Fuyu reacciona, los príncipes solo existen en cuentos de hadas modificados para los niños torpes.

\- U-un gusto, Lysandro- DIOS… estoy nerviosa cerca de él… ¿Qué me sucede?

\- Que hermoso dibujo y la frase también es bonita… - Comento sobre el dibujo que aún tenía en la mano.

\- Gracias. La frase es de una canción.

\- ¿Cuál canción?- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío- Oh lo siento yo no te quiero incomodar… - Dijo algo sonrojado… Que tierno… Fuyu REACCIONA.

\- N-no im-importa… La canción es Romance en Re Sostenido. Si quieres te la muestro, la tengo en mi celular.

\- Si no te molesta, me encantaría.

Entonces, saqué mi celular de mi bolso junto a mis audífonos, busque la canción, conecte los audífonos, le puse uno a Lysandro y otro me lo puse a mí, y le di a reproducir.

De verdad adoro esta canción, y muchas canciones de Panda, todo gracias a Charlie, mi hermano mayor, que tiene los mejores gustos en música del mundo. Cada vez que escucho esta canción empiezo a cantar, inspirada en todos los "desamores" que he tenido, digo esto porque la única en lastimarse… fui yo.

\- Cantas hermoso- EH?... no me acorde que Lysandro estaba ahí, pero que… Que vergüenza…- Extrañaba oírte cantar.

\- ¿Perdón?- ¿Extrañarme?

\- E-esto n-no es nada… yo solo pensé en voz alta. Perdona si incomode.

\- Está bien. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando música?

\- Claro.

Y nos pusimos a escuchar música hasta que sentí cansada, con los parpados pesados… Creo que me dormí…

Lysandro POV

* * *

**_(OTRA ADVERTENCIA… NO SE SI ME SALDRA TAN VICTORIANO… pero lo intentaré)_**

Fuyu y yo escuchamos música por un buen tiempo, parece que estaba muy cansada, ya que se durmió apoyada en mi. Se ve muy tierna e indefensa, y yo quiero ser aquel joven que la proteja hasta las últimas condiciones; le quiero… No… le amo, desde aquel día que la conocí en aquel parque que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, a pesar que soy muy olvidadizo… ese día siempre estará en mi corazón.

_Flashback_

_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque que tenía una hermosa laguna, cuando de pronto vi a una niña de aprox. 7 años con ojos grises, cabello castaño, pequeña, parecía muy frágil, pero era hermosa. Vi que estaba alimentando a los pájaros de aquel lugar cuando ella me preguntó:_

\- _¿Tú también quieres alimentarlas?- solo asentí… estaba un poco nervioso.- Ven, siéntate. No muerdo, Si quieres puedo compartir esto contigo.- dijo señalando a la comida de aves._

\- _ No quiero molestar._

\- _No lo haces, ven siéntate, y alimentemos a estas comelonas aves- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se aceleraba un poco.- ¿Sucede algo?_

\- _Enmn… ¿yo?... Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado._

\- _Yo no te veo bien.-me miró fijamente… y yo me sonroje un poco.- Tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Por su comentario me sonroje aún más.- Perdóname. Pero en verdad tus ojos me encantan, son únicos.- dijo ella finalmente un poco sonrojada._

\- _A veces pienso que se burlan de mí por la heterocromía que sufro._

\- _No lo creo, son muy lindos. No sé tu nombre.- mencionó mientras lanzaba un poco de alimento de aves al suelo._

\- _Lysandro Ainsworth._

\- _¿Lysandro?, que nombre tan único como tus ojos. Yo me llamo Fuyu Christine Clare Kurosaki. Dime Christine… creo que es un nombre más normal que el otro._

\- _Yo creo que es hermoso. Fuyu… Invierno en japonés._

\- _No sabía lo que significaba._

\- _Bueno, Christine ya lo haces._

\- _Tienes razón. _

\- _Entonces, ¿te puedo decir Fuyu?_

\- _Sí. _

\- _¿Eres nueva en la ciudad verdad?_

\- _Recién llegue hoy. Es extraño, supuestamente yo nací aquí, pero siento que este no es mi lugar._

\- _Quizás no has conocido todo el lugar._

\- _No, no lo he hecho._

\- _¿Q-Quieres que te muestre algunos lugares?_

\- _¿De verdad?- dijo sonriendo- Me encantaría._

\- _Vamos.- dije mientras le ofrecí mi mano y la lleve por una parte de la ciudad._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde aquel día de invierno, Fuyu y yo nos conocemos. Sin embargo parece que su corazón cambió mucho. La noto más fría que antes, siento que ha sufrido mucho, ya no es la adorable niña de 7 años que alimentaba pájaros en el parque… Y no estuve con ella para poder cuidarla y protegerla. También se olvidó de mí, pero a pesar de todo ello, sigue usando el reloj colgante que le regalé el último día que la vi.

Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente en mi hombro. No soporte más y le di um suave y pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- Sr. Ainsworth, ¿Qué le haces a Fuyu?- Era el profesor Dimitry, el primo de ella.

\- Yo…- No me salían las frases de mi boca, nunca pensé que me atrevería a darle un beso mientras dormía.

\- Lysandro, fue su primer beso.

\- ¿Su primer beso?

\- Sí. Le acabas de robar su primer beso.

\- Sé que esto sonará demasiado egoísta, pero me alegro haber sido su primer beso, y espero ser aquel que le dé el segundo, el tercero y todos los siguientes

\- Eres muy cursi Lysandro. Me causas diabetes – Dimitry sonrió.- Pero eres una buena persona para mi prima.

\- Me agrada que pienses eso de mí.

\- Siempre lo pensé así… Sin embargo, no eres el único.

\- No entiendo lo que dices Dimitry. ¿A qué te refieres con "no eres el único"?

\- Pronto lo sabrás. Me harías un favor, despierta a Fuyu y acompáñala a su casa.

\- Si no te incomoda, ¿Por qué quieres que la acompañe?

\- ¿Quieres que se acuerde de ti? ¿SI o NO?

\- Sí, pero no comprendo de qué me servirá acompañar Fuyu a su casa.

\- Lysandro, siempre tan despistado. Le dirás que eres tú.

\- No creo poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Seguro?, te hago recordar que le robaste su primer beso.

\- Lo intentare, por favor no le digas sobre este pequeño beso, siento que ella se enojaría conmigo, Y me dolería mucho ello.

\- Está bien. Ya me retiro, tengo que ver algunos documentos.

\- Hasta pronto Dimitry

Se retiró del jardín, mientras me preguntaba en aquella frase que dijo: "_Sin embargo, no eres el único"…. _¿Habrá más personas interesadas en Fuyu?

Fuyu POV

* * *

Sentí algo tibio en mis labios, capaz es baba. Ignorando esto seguí durmiendo…

Después de no sé cuantos minutos sentí que algo vibraba… era mi celular, que tenía un mensaje de Charlie.

\- _¿Te diviertes en casa?_

\- _No, hermanito, no._

\- _Y el por qué es…_

\- _Quiero regresar a mi verdadera casa._

\- _Ya estás en casa. Ahí naciste ¿te olvidas?_

\- _Si lo sé._

\- _Entonces… Bueno te pregunto si te encontraste con tu amigo._

\- _¿Cuál amigo?_

\- _Ya sabes… Lysandro Ainsworth, el chico del parque, el de la heterocromía._

Y esto confirma algo… Lysandro es aquel chico…

\- _Creo… que sí._

\- _Entonces salúdalo… oye rata tengo clase, Chao… saluda a papa y a mama._

\- _Lo haré… cuídate…_

Como extraño a mi hermano, él era mi única compañía, pero tuvo que viajar a Alemania para continuar con sus estudios. Mis padres no me toman mucha importancia, trabajan todo el día y me siento sola, por ello me trajeron aquí, para trabajar más… me alejaron de Viktor, mi mejor amigo… estoy sola…

Voltee para ver el jardín, pero me encontré con un rostro de un chico vestido al estilo victoriano descansando en mi hombro, me sonrojé al instante… no sé qué hacer es la primera vez que me sucede.., ¿Lo levanto? ¿Lo dejo dormir? ¿Lo golpeo?, no eso no.

¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Lysandro se comenzó a mover… D8 Lo levante D8… me siento mal…

\- No me dejes, por favor no me dejes. – empezó a hablar dormido.- No te vallas, por favor, no te subas a ese auto, te olvidaras de mi… Por favor quédate… - creo que está teniendo una pesadilla.

\- Lysandro, despierta. Por favor…- lo comencé a mover para que se levantara.- Lysandro, por favor solo es una pesadilla. DESPIERTA- dije casi gritando.

\- …- Lysandro por fin despertó.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan angustiada?

\- Tuviste una pesadilla, No despertabas, me preocupe…- de pronto Lysandro me abrazo y sentí que él sonrió.

\- No te angusties, lamento haberte preocupado de esa forma.- me solté de su abrazo y decidí preguntarle.

\- Lysandro ¿hay algo que me ocultes?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿y-yo?- dijo avergonzado y sonrojado.

\- Si, algo sobre nosotros.- y él se puso más rojo, estaba como un tomate.

\- ¿So-sobre nosotros?

\- Si, sobre nosotros. ¿Me conocías antes?... aproximadamente 10 años.- Volvió a su tono natural de piel, suspiro y me vio fijamente haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

\- Si pequeña dama. Soy aquel joven que conociste en un parque a tus 7 años.

\- Entonces tú me diste este reloj- Dije mostrándole aquel reloj de color cobre que siempre llevaba puesto.

\- Me alegra que lo uses hasta ahora. Cuando lo compre pensé en ti.- Dijo el victoriano haciéndome sonrojar.

\- Gra-gracias, siempre me ha gustado.

\- Fuyu, me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa.

\- Emnm yo…- No quiero, sería un estorbo, pero no quiero que se sienta mal…- Esta bien.

\- Entonces guíame y te seguiré.

Y fue así como me encontré a mi amigo de la infancia, el cual fue la persona que me hizo sentir, por primera vez, las sensaciones que aborrezco ahora.

\- Es aquí.- Dije señalando un edificio de 2 pisos.- vivo en el segundo piso, ya es hora que entre, nos vemos Lys.

\- Hasta pronto.- se acercó, me beso mi pálida mano y dijo.- Sueña como cuando eras niña.- Me sonroje de pronto. Me acuerdo una vez, que le conté a Lysandro sobre que soñé que nos casábamos y eso.

\- Lysandro…

\- Ten dulces sueños.- Dijo finalmente y se fue.

Tengo varias sensaciones que me desagradan, me lancé a mi cama y me acomode para dormirme un rato…

Dimitry POV

* * *

Después de ver las "conquistas" de mi prima en el día de hoy, decidí comenzar con un plan para que tuviera un novio. Una competencia para enamorarla. Sé que a Fuyu no le gustará mi idea (me ahorcara) pero es por su bien, necesita conocer el amor por fin…

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Nathaniel, Kentin, Castiel y a Lysandro para que fueran al patio del colegio a las 11:00pm. El primero en llegar fue Nathaniel, después Kentin, de ahí Castiel y finalmente Lysandro.

\- Que hace el estúpido este aquí, anda vete a ordenar tu mierda de papeleo.- dijo Castiel al ver a Nathaniel.

\- Cállate Castiel, no estoy de humor, hoy día fue un día complicado y estresante.

\- ¿Paso algo Nathaniel?- dijo Kentin,

\- No, nada, solo hice algo estúpido.

\- Vaya, el chico perfecto de la escuela hizo algo estúpido.- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

\- Podrían calmarse.-Dijo por fin Lysandro.- No sé por qué estamos aquí, pero deberíamos estar calmados.

\- Lysandro tiene razón, ¿a ustedes también les enviaron este mensaje de texto con el mismo número?- Dijo el chico militar.

\- Parece que si.- Dijo el rubio

\- Desafortunadamente.- dijo Castiel.

\- ¿Por qué será que solo a los 4 nos hallan citado aquí y a altas horas de la noche?- comentó el chico al estilo victoriano.

\- Me llega verga, solo quiero irme a dormir.

\- Castiel, usa un lenguaje más decente.

\- Como si me importara lo que dices.- Dijo el pelirrojo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo en su boca.

\- No fumes, cuantas veces lo voy a decir.- Y por fin aparecí ante ellos.

\- Dimitry, usted nos citó aquí- dijo Lysandro.

\- Profesor, no cree que muy tarde.

\- Valla al señor delegado se le paso la hora de dormir, pobrecito.

\- Ya vasta, profesor Dimitry, ¿Es por lo que me comento hace unos días? - Hablo Kentin.

\- Si, específicamente, Fuyu es el tema aquí.

\- Entonces la competencia comienza, ¿ellos son mis "rivales"?

\- ¿Rivales?- dijo el victoriano algo enojado.

\- No entiendo.- dijo el confundido delegado.

\- Yo menos. Que tiene que ver la tabla con esto.

\- Castiel, habla con más respeto a mi prima.

\- No prometo nada.

\- No sé por qué te digo algo. Bueno el punto de esta reunión es sobre una competencia para ver quién es el chico que enamora a Fuyu para antes del 15 de julio.

\- ¿15 de julio?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Es la fecha de tu casamiento verdad, Dimitry.- dijo aún más enfadado el victoriano.

\- Exacto, quiero que ella valla con una pareja pero que ella se sienta a gusto con él y sean novios.

\- ¿Y por qué mierda piensas que me interesa eso?

\- Porque creo, no, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes sintieron algo por Fuyu al verla por primera vez… ¿O me equivoco?

Todos se sonrojaron un poco y me fui retirando diciendo.- No les obligo a esto, pero si quieren a Fuyu… compitan para enamorarla. Solo me interesa su felicidad, y por su bien… no le comenten nada de esto a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno... Despues de medio año les traigo el cap de verdad no me odien ni me maten .-. y... disfrutad (?_**

* * *

Lysandro POV

* * *

\- Díganme que es una broma de mal gusto…- Comentó un Nathaniel no tan feliz, lo comprendía, después de todo sentí mucha rabia cuando Dimitry dijo aquello sobre una competencia para enamorar a mi pequeña Fuyu.

\- Delgaducho, ese idiota nunca bromea.

\- Castiel tiene razón… Desde que conozco al profesor Dimitry, cuando hablaba de Fuyu se le veía muy serio y cuando me comentó sobre su boda y que quisiera que ella tuviera un novio se le veía muy serio.- Dijo Kentin.

\- Kentin, ¿Sabías las intenciones de la reunión de hoy?- Dije tratando de ocultar mi total enfado.

\- Bueno… El profesor Dimitry me dijo que quería una pareja para ella… pero no pensé que iba a hacer una reunión así y que me mostraría que ustedes… bueno ustedes… ya saben… sienten algo por Fuyu.

\- Ahora qué hacemos.- Nathaniel comentó.- No podemos competir por Fuyu, sería como tratarla como un premio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nathaniel. No creo que a la damita le guste ello.

\- Puff.-Bufó mi amigo pelirrojo.- Me llega.

\- Castiel, a ti te llega todo.

\- No me critiques, Sr perfección.

\- Ya basta. No quiero sangre en el patio… Chicos, yo si pelearé por Fuyu.- Dijo Kentin con un tono muy seguro saliendo de su boca, haciendo en mi un sentimiento de enojo…- Al momento de conocerla, ví que ella era alguien hermosa, con una singular sonrisa, adorable, con un corazón noble…

\- A mí solo me pareció una tabla.- Bromeó Castiel.

\- Castiel, tenle más respeto a Fuyu.

\- Serás el delgaducho pero no eres mi jefe, imbécil.

\- Fuyu, es especial…- Habló un muy sonrojado Nathaniel.- Ella es diferente…

\- Mejor me largo antes que se pongan dulces por aquí.- Comentó Castiel colocándose un cigarrillo en la boca.- ¿Vienes Lysandro?

\- En seguida voy.

\- No dejare que se queden con ella.-Susurró Nathaniel apretando sus puños.

\- Entonces no te lo dejaré fácil…- Susurré lo más bajo que mi voz pudo lograr.

Fuyu POV

* * *

Un sonido me despertó de mi siesta. Era el celular, media somnolienta conteste.

-¿Quién?

-_Valla creo que alguien está en estado zombi._

\- ¡Viktor!- Grité de la emoción haciendo que me cayera de la cama.

\- _¿Te caíste de la cama, verdad?_\- Dijo aguantándose de la risa.

\- Cállate.

\- _¿Me extrañaste?_\- Se le notaba la sonrisa desde aquí.

\- Sí, mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo y aquí…Estoy sin ti.

\- _Solo espera._

\- ¿Espero a qué?

\- _Nada y algo interesante que contar._

\- Dimitry es mi profesor, se va a casar y quiere que tenga novio.

\- _Lo último no me sorprende, pero… ¡¿SE VA A CASAR?!... Apuesto 100$ a que Magdalena le pidió._

\- Me debes 100$ entonces.

\- _No hablas en serio._

\- Cuando me veas me pagarás.

\- _Lo decía en broma… No puedo creer que por fin se volviera un macho que se respeta como yo._

\- Si claro y yo soy un hobbit perdida en un mundo de gigantes.

\- _Mejor me callo_.- Nos comenzamos a reír mucho.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- _Pero soy tu idiota favorito._

\- Eso es cierto.

\- _Se te extraña._

\- ¿Skype?

\- _No puedo, estoy en la oficina de papá_.- Viktor desde los 14 años ha apoyado a su padre en su compañía internacional, podría decirse que es un genio.

\- Ouh… Lo siento. Creo que mejor cuelgo

\- _Te extraño_.

\- Y yo a ti.

Viktor es de aquellas personas que siempre van a protegerte y estar ahí para ti. Él fue mi único apoyo cuando sucedió la muerte de mi Tío Samuel, me chocó demasiado, después de todo él era como un padre para mí. Viktor siempre ha sido un imán de chicas, pero solo logró salir con su ex novia Laeti. Me alegra que hayan terminado puesto que ella era una total perra y me odiaba. Ah si, esto capaz no importe, pero Viktor me gustaba antes, sin embargo a p*ta de Laeti la cagó toda y bueno otro corazón roto en la lista, claro está que él ni enterado de la situación.

Iba a dormirme otra vez pero oí la puerta abrirse… Mierda…

Te acuerdas cuando eras niño y te emocionabas por ver a tus padres después del colegio, pues cuando creces, es todo lo contrario, a menos para mí, porque los padres vienen y te rompen esa burbuja de paz interior. La razón, pues los adultos creen tener la razón, pero hay veces que están muy equivocados y cuando tú los corriges, te mandan la mismísima mierda.

\- Fuyu, tengo hambre.- Dijo mi padre exigiéndome.

\- Ahora.- Tuve que improvisar una comida.

\- Hija, haz agua para tomar té.- Papá, el agua no se hace, se hierve.

\- Acá está tu té. Me voy a mi habitación.

\- Espera, haz hablado con tu hermano.

Hay algo que también me irrita de los adultos… Siempre, absolutamente en todo, te comparan con los demás, y si eres el menor te comparan con tu hermano mayor o viceversa. Y no olvidemos las claras preferencias.

\- Sí, me mandó mensaje en el instituto.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Que está bien y les manda saludos.

\- Mi hijo.-Dijo con orgullo.- La casa está vacía sin él.

\- Gracias por decir que soy nada en esta casa.

\- No quise decir eso, Fuyu.

\- Pero lo dijiste.

\- ¡No me vengas a contestarme!

\- No te estoy contestando, digo lo que pienso. Y por favor no me grites, no tienes el derecho.

\- ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Te puedo gritar cuando quiero!

\- Pues eso está mal.

\- Ya me harte. ¡Tú no tienes voz ni voto en esta casa!

\- Lo sé.- Dije mientras me encerraba en mi habitación.

\- ¡Fuyu, abre la puerta!

Solo lo ignoré, para qué pelear. No tengo voz ni voto aquí…

Después de unos 5 minutos, se fue a su habitación, mamá llego a los 10.

\- Fuyu, ¿qué sucedió ahora con tu padre?- me habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Lo de siempre.

\- Debes tenerle respeto.

\- Mamá no lo defiendas. Soy su empleada.

\- No digas eso.

\- Admite que es machista.

\- Lo admito, pero él te quiere.

\- Pero me llega.

\- Fuyu, no hables así de tu padre.

\- Ya cállate mamá. Tú piensas igual que él. Quieren más a Charly que a mí.

\- …

\- Tú silencio dice más de mil palabras.

\- Perdón hija que me decías. Me llamaron del trabajo y no te escuche.

\- Siempre es lo mismo.

\- Duerme bien.

Nunca me escucha y dice que me quiere. Me quiero ir. No estoy de ganas de dormir, ahora.

Me coloqué una polerón gris que me queda a la altura de los muslos, agarré las llaves de la casa, mi celular, mis audífonos y "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" la primera parte, un buen libro siempre alegra el día, y me dirigí al parque.

De noche, este parque se veía bellísimo. Los faroles iluminando el pequeño lago con unos cuantos patito, los árboles y las luciérnagas. Muy pocas veces en vida las había visto, son realmente bellísimas. Me dispuse a leer debajo del árbol más cercano al lago. Y ahí me quede toda la noche hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Castiel POV

* * *

Después de la inútil reunión que hizo Dimitry, me largue a mi departamento seguido por Lysandro, porque él y Leigh viven al lado. Teníamos que pasar por un parque, donde paseaba a Demonio, mi perro.

Al pasar cerca del lago, vimos a…

_Mierda… Espero que esta sea una jodida broma._

La tabla de planchar estaba en un árbol dormida con un libro en su regazo. Lysandro se le acercó preocupado y le seguí… Ella se veía hermosa, adorable, frágil y tranquila durmiendo… _Castiel estas sonando muy marica hoy, ¿Qué bicho te pico?_

\- No podemos dejarla aquí.- Dijo Lysandro observándola con ternura…Idiota…

\- Estará bien, ya larguémonos. Tengo sueño. Esa tabla se las arreglará sola.

\- Es una señorita, a estas horas es muy peligroso para una damita.- Me dijo mi victoriano amigo.

\- Se. Las. Ingeniará. Ahora, vámonos.- Lysandro me veía molesto.- Leigh se preocupará.- En estos momentos donde Lysandro dice: "Hay que ser caballeros" uso a Leigh como arma. Ese tipo será pacífico, pero odia que su hermanito llegue tarde por la culpa de su mejor amigo problemático, o sea yo.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Excelente. Ahora… Larguémonos que tengo sueño.

\- Pero no puedo dejarla.- Estoy estresado, porque el estúpido de mi amigo está babeando por ella.

\- Pues una vez no te hará daño.

\- Castiel, puedes dejar de ser un simple egoísta. La pobre no puede estar sola a estas horas. No me importa si Leigh se enfurece conmigo, él me comprenderá. No la dejare sola.

Estoy frustrado. Demasiado. No quiero que se quede a solas con la tabla y por eso quiero que el terco de mi amigo se largue de una vez… Me siento marica. No sé qué tipo de mierda me han metido en la comida de la cafetería.

\- Vete.

\- Pero no puedo dejarla…

\- No estará sola.-Suspiré y miré a la chica bajo el árbol.- Me quedaré. No quiero que tu hermanito me odie mañana.- _Y que te quedes aquí con ella._

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ya vete pequeño niño de casa. La cuidaré.

\- No hagas nada que puedas arrepentirte después.- Me dijo serio, nunca lo había visto tan así.

\- Está bien. Está bien.- Dije en tono burlón.- Nunca sería muy mierda como para aprovecharme de una chica dormida.

\- Confío en ti. Ya me retiro.- Él se acercó a Fuyu, besó su frente y le susurró algo. Ni pinche idea de que fue, pero rodeé los ojos y lo invité a irse.

Mi amigo se fue dejándome a Fuyu dormida. Me iría y la dejaría, pero… Mierda no puedo, es más, no quiero. En serio, no sé qué carajo me está sucediendo ahora. Pero me he preocupado por una chica y la he alejado de mi mejor amigo, porque me molestaba verlo cerca de ella… ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Fuyu Clare?


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu POV

* * *

Sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo y después siguió el timbre del celular...

\- Apaga esa mierda. - Dijo Castiel acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿¡Castiel!? ¿¡Durmiendo en mí regazo!?... ¿¡Qué rayos?!

\- Contesta el puto celular. - Volvió hablar el pelirrojo adormilado.

Le hice caso y presione el botón para contestar.

\- ¿¡Dónde mierda has estado estúpida!?- Aleje el celular de mi oreja y suspiré... Cuanto amor de su parte. - Nuestros padres me llamaron en preguntando sobre el paradero de cierta personita... Y fíjate: ¡Estoy en Alemania! ¡A cientos de kilómetros de Francia!... Y también ¡Sin saber dónde mierda estás!

\- Tranquilo Charlie. - Castiel frunció el ceño... Okey... Raro...

\- ¡Ay sí! ¡Bien tranquilo! ¿¡Cómo no podría estarlo!? Cuando tus malditos padres te llaman en la mitad de un jodido examen diciendo: "Hijo, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana? Es que no vino a dormir"-Dijo imitando la voz de mi padre.- En serio Fuyu dónde fuiste, porque si me entero que estuviste con un chico haciendo "cositas" en su casa, te juro que lo castro, lo mato y después te ahorco.

\- Sigo siendo virgen, Charlie. -Castiel me miró como si hubiera dicho algo del otro mundo.- Solo me dormí en el parque cercano... ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Ugh... ¿El de los patos?-Me comencé a reír. - Ni me lo recuerdes... Odio a los patos.

Cuando Charlie tenía 14 y yo 9, un día unos patos lo persiguieron por todo el parque para robarle su chocolate... Fue un día glorioso para la comunidad patuna.

\- Si, ese.- Oí un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mira Fuyu. Sé que es estresante convivir con ellos, pero que te hayas largado así por así a plena noche, fue una decisión muy estúpida y peligrosa, te pudo haber pasado algo.

\- Estoy bien... Solo quería leer al aire libre y me dormí.

\- No olvides que acabas de perder 2 horas de clase.- Revisé la hora con el reloj que Lysandro me regaló.

\- Eso también, pero fue sin querer queriendo. - Charlie comenzó a reír.

\- Babosa. - Sonreí. - Bueno rata de biblioteca, la próxima vez avisa mínimo con una notita a nuestros padres.

\- No puedo creer que te hallan llamado aun tú estando en Alemania.

\- Sabes lo "inteligentes" que suelen ser a veces... Ten cuidado... ¿Vale?

\- Vale...Adiós imbécil.

-Ciao Rata.

Colgué y me di cuenta que Castiel se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación dormirse en el regazo de alguien sin su consentimiento? - Él alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Sabes que es muy estúpido quedarse dormida en un parque en medio de la noche? - Contraatacó.

\- Touché. - Sonrió.

\- Bien, creo que me debes algo...

\- ¿Perdón? - Dije extrañada. - Tú eres él que se durmió en MI regazo.

-¡Pero lo hice porque cierta estúpida se quedó dormida sola en la noche y me compadecí de ella, quedándome junto a ella! - Exclamó.

\- Vaya...- Me sonrojé.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso es... ¿tierno?

\- No me digas tierno. -Volteó su rostro sonrojado y me reí.

\- Te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas.

-¡Que no me digas-

-Tierno... Lo sé... Calma, ya entendí...- Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- En mi casa.-Me encogí de hombros obvia. Castiel me fulminó con la mirada. - Bien... Tú ganas... Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. - Castiel se levantó.

\- Vamos. - Le miré extrañada. - Rápido que me arrepiento. -Sigo sin entender la situación.- Te acompaño a tu casa. Acelera, poca mi paciencia se acaba.

-¿Tú crees que yo quiero tu compañía?

\- Nadie te preguntó. Mueve tu enorme trasero. - Bufé.

\- Claro... Como tú no tienes...

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Vale verga la bida paciencia!

\- ¿Qué- Se agachó y no sé cómo rayos terminé siendo un costal de papas en el hombro de Castiel.

-¡Castiel, bájame de una jodida vez! - Comencé a golpear su espalda, haciendo berrinche.

\- Dime por dónde está tu casa. - Dijo aguantando la risa... Cabrón...

-¡Primero bájame!

\- Me dejarás acompañarte y te bajo.

\- De acuerdo.-Castiel con la delicadeza que no tiene, me tiró al piso. Si queridos... Tiró. Y ese cabrón se mataba de la risa mientras yo maldecía mi dolor de trasero. - Como te odio...

\- Sé que no lo haces. - Me guiñó el ojo... Que ganas tengo de arrancarlo de su cara...- ¿Y bien?

\- Por la derecha, la casa de dos pisos.

Castiel me siguió en silencio, sin embargo su mirada estaba fijada en mí, lo que me resultó incómodo. Paramos en frente de mi casa y Castiel silbo, diciendo que era una linda casa. Abrí la puerta principal y antes que Castiel pisara un pie en la entrada lo detuve.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tú estarás bien idiota si pensaste que te iba a dejar entrar a mi casa cuando solo estaré yo.- Me cruce de brazos.

\- Tranquila... No me aprovecharé de una tabla. - Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y susurró en mi oreja.- A menos que tú quisieras que el maestro te enseñe un par de cosas.- Me alejé bruscamente.

\- Lo único que me podrías enseñar sería... Ups creo que nada. Tú estúpido cerebro es muy pequeño como para enseñar.

\- Créeme que lo que yo te enseñaría sería divertido.-Comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Pero yo no quiero aprender de un bruto.-Cerré la puerta en su cara y oí su clara maldición... Oh música para mis oídos...

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto para darme una ducha. Al terminar mi relajante ducha me coloque un short jean, una blusa verde agua, mis fieles converse negras y tomé una casaca de cuero. Comodidad extrema... Revise mi reloj colgante, Wouh me demoré un poco menos de lo normal.

Alisté mis cosas rápidamente y salí de mi "bello" hogar. Pero me choque con un fornido cuerpo de...

_¿No se había ido?_

\- A pesar de no ser muy femenina te demoras mucho en cambiarte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esperándote, ¿Qué más haría en frente de tu casa, estúpida?

\- Vaya... Al niño Castiel no le molestará que lo vean con una simple chica que no sea zorra.-Castiel me fulminó por no sé cuanta vez en el día.

\- Solo vamos.

Me jaló del brazo y con mucho cuidado (notase el sarcasmo) me llevó al Sweet Amoris. Al parecer en ese momento todos estaban en descanso, porque muchas chicas, en especial la rubia Amber y su seguito, me miraron muy... ¿Furiosas?... Quizás, no lo sé, ni me interesa. Pero creo que es gracias a mi queridísimo Castiel que me tenía apresada con su fuerte brazo en mi delicado cuello.

\- Me haces daño... Suelta mi cuello.- Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Espera un rato.-Me soltó y antes de que pueda soltar un fuerte suspiro, su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura apretándome hacia él. -¿Mejor?- Clavó su mirada gris en la mía. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían acaloradas.

\- N-No.-Sonrió. - Suéltame.

\- No creo. -Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y se escuchó una tos muy fuerte, haciendo que por fin Castiel me suelte.

En este momento me pondría a cantar Libre Soy de Frozen, porque de verdad. Me sentía apresada por un tipo estúpido de cabello de menstruación que es muy jodido... Oh... Esperen... ¡Si lo estaba!

\- Fuyu, ¿me podrías decir por qué llegas tarde al instituto y también por qué te encuentro con ese estúpido?- Un muy muy MUY furioso Nathaniel estaba con una sonrisa tenebrosa en medio de Castiel y yo.

\- Yo-

\- ¿Qué te debe importar, rubio oxigenado?

\- Mucho... Soy el delegado principal y necesito saber por qué la alumna nueva faltó en su segundo día las 3 primeras horas de clase.

\- Esto yo-

\- Hablo de lo otro imbécil. Veo que la oxigenación te quemó una neurona.

\- Soy rubio natural no como tú... Pelo de menstruación teñido.

\- Oigan ch-

-¡No es menstruación!

\- ¿Saben qué? ¡Me largo! ¡Sigan peleando como niños!

Y como me imaginé, los muy estúpidos, me ignoraron. Furiosa me fui a mi clase de Química con Farres. Abrí la puerta y... ¡Genial! ¡ El muy condenado salón esta vacío! ¡Los muy condenados se fueron al laboratorio!... Ahora tendré que ir al laboratorio... Oh esperen... ¡No sé dónde carajos está!... Hoy si ha sido tu día Fuyu.

Contemos:

1.- Despierto por la llamada de mi hermano furioso.

2.- Un cretino estuvo durmiendo en mi regazo.

3.- El mismo tipo, me jode y acompaña a casa y al instituto.

4.-El mismo condenado me hace pasar por un momento incómodo con otro tipo.

5.- Ambos tipos me ignoran.

6\. - Llego tarde a Química, y ninguna alma está presentando.

7.- Me perdí en el instituto buscando el laboratorio.

¿Qué sigue? ¿Enterarme que Viktor es gay? ¿Descubrir que Lysandro tiene novia? ... ¡Esperen! ¿¡Por qué metí a Lysandro en mi paranoia!?

_¡Porque te gusta, bruta! _

Solté una carcajada mental. No me puede gustar Lysandro. No lo conozco tan bien como antes. Él se ha vuelto más ¿Victoriano? y yo me he vuelto muy no-femenina. Dos polos opuestos... Además, lo digo y repito, ¡El amor es una menuda estupidez! ¡ Prefiero comer sesos de vaca por toda mi vida que enamorarme!

-¿Fuyu?- Y hablando de el rey de Roma.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Sonreí falsamente levantando la mirada.

No sé si lo habré mencionado antes, pero me perdí en el instituto, buscando el laboratorio. Es por eso que fui al jardín y me quede sentada pensando en mi horrible día.

-Me extraña verte salteando tus clases.

\- Me perdí. - Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué te has perdido?

\- Mi clase de ahora es en el laboratorio y no lo encontré. - Lysandro soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Me hace recordar cuando éramos niños. - Le miré sorprendida. Nunca pensé que se acordaría de algo que sucedió hace tiempo, después de todo Lysandro es muy... Olvidadizo. -Los recuerdos contigo son los únicos que me esfuerzo para mantenerlos en mi memoria, Fuyu...- Sentía algo en mi estómago. Eran como... ¿Maripositas?... Ugh... No puede ser.

\- Lysandro eso me alegra...- O eso supongo. Me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Entonces te guio a tu clase, mi pequeña dama.- ¿Acaba decirme dama?

\- No soy una dama.- Solté sin pensar. - Las damas son educadas, sofisticadas, femeninas, con un gusto especial de las cosas, hermosas, cuidan su forma de hablar y de vestir. Lo digo claramente, yo no soy una dama.

Se preguntarán, ¿Esta chica tiene muy baja autoestima? Pues la respuesta es no. Solo soy realista. Soy muy diferente a las demás chicas. Como creo que lo mencioné antes, prefiero las cosas de hombres. La palabra dama es una clara palabra que no va en mi descripción.

-Yo creo que si lo eres.-No me había dado cuenta que Lys se puso de cuclillas frente mío. - Para mí, una dama es aquella mujer que siempre es ella misma, aquella que siempre está para los otros, que siempre sonríe-

-Basta Lysandro. - Algo en mí se rompió.

Después de la muerte de mi tío Samuel, odiaba sonreír, odiaba ser yo misma, y me volví egoísta. Hasta que Viktor y Charlie con sus mayores esfuerzos me hicieron soltar una pequeña risa y poco a poco pude volver a ser la "anterior" Fuyu, la niña de 7 años que Lysandro solía conocer. Pero la verdad, es que esa niña ya no existe.

\- Es la verdad... - Colocó su mano en mi mejilla, levantando mi rostro para así poder clavar su bella mirada con la mía. - Fuyu, sé que sigues siendo la misma bella niña de hace unos largos años.

Lysandro POV

* * *

-Deberías borrar a la anterior Fuyu de tu memoria. - Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que solía tener.

\- Me estás pidiendo lo imposible. Yo no puedo borrarte tan fácil de mi mente.- Y también de mi corazón.

-¿Sabes que al irme cambié completamente?

\- Eso creí. Pero sigues siendo tú y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para poder hacértelo saber.-Ella sonrió de labios.- Y sabes que nunca dejaré de intentarlo.

\- Eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.-Sentí una pequeña coloración carmesí en mis mejillas y después vi la misma reacción en ella.- D-Digo y-ya s-sabes... C-Como amigos...

\- Si... Amigos...- Dije cabizbajo.

Sería una vil mentira, si no admito que mi corazón sufrió una pequeña decepción, pero como Leigh me suele decir, a veces lo que uno quiere es muy bueno como para ser verdad.

\- Lysandro...

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Confió en ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Tengo el deseo de volver a saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios, a pesar que simplemente fue un roce, ese delicioso sabor es lo único que deseo.

\- A que tú podrás demostrarme que sigo siendo yo.

\- Lo entiendo...-Nuestros labios estaban a un par de centímetros de distancia, pero...

\- ¿Lysandro? ¿Fuyu?- Aquella voz me era muy familiar.

\- ¿Nathaniel?- Volteé mi cabeza para visualizar a un rubio ojos miel furioso.

\- Primero no llegas a las 3 primeras horas de clase y después te encuentro con Castiel en el patio, muy juntos. -Un sentimiento de ira pasó por mi sangre rápidamente. Mi mejor amigo con ella... Solo de imaginarlo me dan ganas de ir a ahorcarlo...-Y segundo, te salteas la clase de química y te encuentro con Lysandro, que también se saltó clases.

\- Señor delegado, yo tengo un pase para salir.-Saqué el boleto amarillo que nos dan cuando salimos para hacer nuestras necesidades.

-Igualmente no deberías estar aquí con ella...-Dio una sonrisa tenebrosa mientras apretaba con excesiva fuerza los papeles que llevaba en mano.

\- No le recrimines, Nathaniel. - Hablo una seria y segura Fuyu, levantándose del suave pasto.- Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Es más la culpa es mía. Como sabrás, soy nueva en el instituto y hoy tenía química en el laboratorio, pero no sé dónde es y por eso es que estoy aquí, en el jardín. Unos minutos después apareció Lysandro queriendo guiarme al lugar de mi clase.

-Entonces, eso sucedió. - Dijo un no-muy convencido Nathaniel, mientras yo me levantaba de la misma manera que Fuyu hace unos segundos. - Lo lamento, sin embargo Fuyu debes estar en clase ahora. Ten este pequeño plano del instituto, para que no vuelva suceder lo de hoy.- Le dio una cálida sonrisa, cosa que me hizo enfurecer un poco.

\- Gracias, Nath.- Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era verdadera.- Creo que mejor ya me retiro. Nos vemos más tarde, Lysandro.

Me iba a retirar después de ella, pero el delegado me detuvo.

\- No me interesa que relación hayas tenido con ella en el pasado, pero no dejaré que te la lleves tan fácil... Ella no es así.

-¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

\- Un poco.

\- No te han dicho que la curiosidad es mala.

\- No me interesa. Solo quiero ganar la competencia y el corazón de Fuyu.

\- No la conoces,- Comenté con algo de furia. - ella no saldrá con nadie que no la conozca.

\- Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Ella es-

\- ¿Es qué Lysandro? Nunca te había visto así por una chica, ni siquiera por Nina que es tu ex novia. No olvidemos a Sarah, a Paris, Stephenie, Peyton,... **(N.A: Son nombres al alzar no aparecerán esas chicas.)**

Un sentimiento de culpa llegó a mí ser. Yo solo estuve un mes con esas chicas, nunca las quise. Solo intentaba que funcionara para borrar a Fuyu de mi corazón, pero me di cuenta que era imposible. Ellas también se dieron cuenta que no funcionaría y terminaban con nuestra relación. Todas lo entendieron y vivieron sin rencor... Casi todas... Nina es la única chica que quedo obsesionada conmigo, la única relación la cual yo terminé.

\- Ninguna de ella me gustaba realmente... Yo-

\- Qué pensará Fuyu sobre eso.- Sentí como si me hubieran lanzado en el cuerpo agua helada.- No creo que le guste...

"_Uno debe estar con quien de verdad quiere... No me gusta que utilicen a las chicas como mero juguete" _

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

No debí haber salido con ellas... Pero nunca imaginé que me volvería a encontrar con esos ojos grises hermosos, que nunca la volvería a tener junto a mí.

\- Tranquilo, no le diré sobre tus ex. No soy un típico saboteador de la competencia. Prefiero jugar limpio. - Me enfurecí.

\- Obtener el corazón de Fuyu no es un juego.

\- Es cierto. Ella es especial. Pero igualmente es una competencia. Así que deberías ir a tu clase con el profesor Dimitry.- Él se estaba retirando del jardín. - Ah... Y que gane el mejor para Fuyu.

\- Igualmente. -Se fue caminando del jardín dejándome hecho furia.

No sé cuántas veces lo habré pensado, pero es lo único que está en mi mente.

No dejaré que Fuyu sea de otro.

* * *

_**Si lo se Lys parece yandere, pero no lo es, todas sabemos que es Nath. Lys solo es muy celoso y posesivo. C: **_


End file.
